Lord Of The Eyrie
by CouchMan
Summary: Jon Arryn, The hand of the King, is dead. A few days after his death, Petyr Baelish finds out that Robin Arryn has also died. He later receives word that Jon Arryn has a bastard son named Brian. After finding Brian, Baelish decides that Brian will become the Lord of the Eyrie by any means necessary, and in doing so, he helps create the greatest empire that Westeros has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so bare with me on this. I am not the best writer, so any suggestions or comments would be extremely helpful.**

 **Thanks for trying out this story.**

 _Italic_ **-** **thinking**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, only my** **OC.**

* * *

 _To the Lords and Ladies of the Vale,_

 _By now you have heard rumors of my well being, and I regret to inform you that they are correct._

 _I am dying._

 _The Maester has informed me that I only have days left, so I write this letter to inform you of my will._

 _It is my wish to legitimize my bastard son Brian Waters, and for him to become the next Lord of the Eyrie, Paramount of the Vale, and Warden of the East._

 _He is eighteen, and has been living in Kings Landing for all of his life._

 _My reasons for this shall remain unknown, but this truly is my last wish._

 _I pray that you Lords and Ladies will help guide him down the correct path, and will help my son become a wise and just ruler._

 _Signed,_

 _Jon Arryn, Hand of the King, Lord of the Eyrie, Lord paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East, Head of House Arryn._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Player**

 **(A few days after Jon Arryn's death)**

Lord Petyr Baelish sighed as he looked over Jon Arryn's letter once more. _A pity that Lord Arryn's last wish will never get granted,_ He thought sarcastically.

 **_** **ooOoo** **_**

Petyr was sitting at his desk in his whore house when one of his many spies had knocked on the door, requesting to see him. After letting her in, she handed Petyr a letter and told him that this was one of the last letters that Jon Arryn had written before his death.

¨What of the other letters, what has been done with them?¨ inquired Peter.

¨They have been sent to your apartment room, and have been hidden away safely, milord.¨

Petyr smirked as he stood up from his chair and slowly walked over towards his spy and grabbed the letter. His servant bowed and quickly walked out of the room. Petyr walked back to his desk and opened the letter, curious as to what Jon's last words would be.

When Petyr had finished reading the letter, he was shocked to say the least. _Legitimizing your bastard son right before death? What games are you playing Jon?_

 **_** **ooOoo** **_**

Back in the present, Petyr shook his head. _Not that it matters anyways._ Petyr had been planning Jon's death for some time, making multiple plans on how best to execute the murder. He eventually procured a poison named Tears of Lys, Which would be entirely undetectable in an inspection of the body. After talking to Lysa Arryn, he set his plan in motion.

 _It was quite easy to get Lysa to poison Jon,_ Petyr thought. _But I suppose that could be explained away due to her infatuation with me... as if I would ever love her back._

Even though he never truly cared for Lysa, Petyr still knew that she was important to his plans. _If everything is to go as planned, Lysa will arrive at the Eyrie soon, and will write to Cat telling her that the Lannisters had a hand in the death of Jon Arryn. During the same time period, the King will be visiting Winterfell, most likely to ask Eddard Stark to become the new Hand of the King. Hostilities between the houses have already been rising, all they need is just a little push… and who better to be the guiding hand than I?_

Petyr rose from his chair and walked over to a fireplace located in the center of the room. He smirked as he got closer to the fire. _Even in death you still try to mess with my plans Jon. Allow me to return the favor._ Petyr held the letter over the fire, intending to burn all evidence of this note… until he heard a loud knocking at his door and a man's voice.

¨Lord Baelish, I bring important news about the Lady Arryn!¨

 _Well, this is unexpected._ Petyr thought as he quickly hid the letter in one of his pockets. Petyr walked back towards his desk, and gave the man permission to enter.

The man entered the room and walked towards Petyr. Once he was in front of Petyr, he quickly bowed. The person in front of Petyr was bald, and was dressed in ragged clothes that were covered in dirt, a direct contrast to Petyr's fine robes and cleanliness. Petyr identified this man as one of his spies from one of the towns near the Kingsroad.

¨'thousand pardons milord, But I come with important information!¨

The man inhaled a deep breath before revealing information that would soon change the entire future of Westeros.

¨The young Lord Robin Arryn is dead!¨

Petyr's eyes widened with shock for a mere moment, before he steeled his nerves and narrowed his eyes at the bald man.

¨What is your name?¨ he asked, with an undertone of aggression.

¨C-Cedric Meyer, m-milord!¨ The now named Cedric said, bowing his head to avoid contact with Petyr's glare.

¨Now… Cedric… where exactly did you hear about Lord Robins death?¨ Petyr questioned.

¨I was making my way back towards Kings Landing, and I was using the Kingsroad at the time. I had just stopped at an Inn to get something to eat, when I overheard some of the guards sittin' a few tables away. They started talking about an accident that had happened during their ride. They had said that there was a snake that had slithered in front of a riders horse, and that the horse had reared back and the rider went tumblin' down and hit their head against a rock, hard. When the others asked who it was, one of the guards took a swig of mead before saying that it was young Lord Robin who had fallen.¨

Cedric looked up towards Petyr, who had been paying extreme attention to Cedric's story, and looked him straight in the eyes,

¨After I had heard that, I made my way here so that I could tell you first milord. I didn't tell nobody else, I swear!¨

Petyr stared at Cedric for a good minute before slowly his mouth formed a smirk. He opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed a small bag of gold coins and tossed it to Cedric.

Cedric eyed the gold with shock evident in his eyes,

¨M-milord, I-I can't-¨ Cedric tried to say, before Petyr cut him off,

¨Think nothing of it. I reward those who are loyal to me… and you have just proven your loyalty. Take this as a sign of gratitude.¨

Cedric rapidly nodded his head and bowed to Petyr, before swiftly exiting the room.

After watching Cedric leave the room, Petyr took out the letter and sat down at his desk, contemplating his next move.

 _Well… Shit. I never cared much for the kid, but he was essential to my plans,_ Petyr mused. He had been planning for Lisa's ¨accidental¨ death after they were married, so that he could gain control over Robin, and serve as lord paramount until he was of age. After he had grown up, Petyr was planning on becoming Robins sole adviser, and control the Vale through Robin. _His death presents a problem… But with every problem, a new opportunity arises._ Petyr thought, smirking at the letter in his hands, _Jon Arryn has another child, one that would be old enough that hardly anyone would challenge his rule, and those that did would back down after receiving Jon_ ' _s letter. And better yet, he would still be new to Lordship, and will need someone to guide him. I may not become Lord of the Vale, but I could become his adviser, and use him to help me rule. It would be similar to the plan with Robin, Marry Lisa, have her accidental death, have Brian defend me if need be, and help further increase the Vales power… My power._

Petyr rose from his chair once more and walked out of his study into the halls of his whore house, intending on finding one of his girls that were free at the time. As he was walking through the halls, he could hear the grunts of the customers and the moans his girls hard at work. Once Petyr had walked into the center room of the brothel and was about to walk towards the stairs, he heard the voice of one of the girls that he was looking for.

¨Lord Baelish.¨ A girl called out as she approached Petyr. The Girl had baby blue eyes, dark red hair, and was wearing clothes that would be considered too revealing anywhere other that a brothel. She was of average height, and the girls looks and accent seemed to place her from Kings Landing.

¨Ah, Mira, just the girl I was looking for.¨ Petyr said to the now named Mira.

¨Lord Baelish. What is it that you need from me?¨ Mira asked, after doing a short bow.

¨There is a person that I want to find, and you possess the skills to find them for me.¨

¨You flatter me milord. Who is it that you want me to find?¨ Mira questioned, a smile present on her face.

¨His name is Brian Waters, and I need you to bring him to my private chambers in the Red Keep.¨

Mira thought for a moment before asking, ¨Do you know where he is, milord? And what should I do if he doesn't wish to come?¨

¨I would imagine that he is in flea bottom, start your search there. As for your other question,¨ Petyr smirks before answering her second question, ¨I want you to… _Convince_ him.¨ Petyr said, putting an extra emphasis on the word convince.

Mira smirked herself before responding to Petyr,

¨Of course milord, It shall be done.¨

After giving another quick bow, Mira walked away from Petyr, and walked down the stairs.

 _Whores, always willing to give out their services._ Petyr smirked, before following Mira outside.

 **One Hour Later...**

Petyr sighed as he closed his apartment door.

He had been visiting with most of his spies, and had told them that they were to put all of their efforts into looking for Brian waters. He had even offered a reward for the person that would find him.

Petyr expected that he would hear word of the boy come tomorrow, but he was a patient man, and he would wait as long as he needed to before introducing this new player to the game.

 _There is still the problem of how educated the boy is,_ Petyr thought. _Even with my support, he will still need to gain an education in Westerosi politics and law._

While he was thinking, Petyr slowly made his way towards his room. He was staying in one of his many apartments that he had bought throughout the city. Despite Petyr's position as Master of Coin on the Small Council, the apartment was not as gigantic or as luxurious as some of the upper class apartments in the city. There was no fancy silk curtains hanging from the windows, nor were there fancy paintings or luxurious tables with jewels encrusted in them. No, this apartment was meant for one thing, and one thing only.

Privacy.

That was the sole purpose of this apartment, and of all of the other apartments that Petyr owned. Each one was a fine apartment in its own right, but not fancy enough to draw unwanted attention, and not luxurious enough for people to start asking questions about its owner.

Petyr would always put his privacy above his luxuries, and would never consider doing otherwise.

Once Petyr made it into his room, he closed his door and sat down at a small desk near his bed.

Petyr opened one of the desks drawers, and took out a container of ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment paper. After studying Jon Arryn's handwriting for a few minutes, Petyr decided to have Jon ¨write¨ another letter.

It took him all of five minutes to write the letter, and another two to forge Jon Arryn's signature.

 _I should be convincing enough, but should the boy have doubts about me or about his father, this should erase all doubts from his mind,_ Petyr mused, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

Petyr slowly stood from his chair, and walked over towards his bedroom window, looking out at the waning sun. _After all,_ Petyr thought as he looked down at the letter in his hands, _Jon Arryn did just name me the kids godfather._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, new chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, this got way more attention than I thought it would. Thank you!**

 **I was so excited that I decided to write another chapter.**

 _Italics_ **\- Thinking**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Bastard**

 **(Kings Landing Marketplace)**

Brian Waters was confused.

Up until today he was a nobody, a lowly bastard. To most, he probably didn't even exist. This is why Brian was completely shocked when a pretty looking woman looked his direction, winked, and slowly started walking towards him, intentionally swaying her hips as she walked.

All Brian could do is stare in shock and confusion as the woman walked straight up to him, ignoring everyone else around.

"Are you Brian Waters?"

That single question sent Brian's mind into overdrive. _How does she know my name? How does she know what I look like? Why is she looking for me? Am I in trouble? What if she-._

Before Brian could complete his last thought, the mysterious lady spoke up, her voice soft and soothing to Brian's ears.

"Excuse me, but I asked you a question."

This seemed to do the trick, as Brian turned his focus back to the beautiful woman in ground of him.

"O-oh, sorry. y-ya, I'm Brian Waters. What's it to you?"

Brian mentally cursed himself for stuttering in front of this lady. He was so engrossed in dissing himself that he almost didn't hear what the lady said next.

"Excellent! Now, follow me if you would." She had said, excitement clear in her voice.

Now, Brian may not have been the smartest person in all of Westeros, but he did pride himself in his Street smarts. He knew that going off with a random person that he had just met, even if they are a beautiful woman, was an extremely bad idea. _It would be best if I at least got to hear her reason for me to follow before I decide to stay or go, Brian thought._

Just before the woman could turn around, Brian started to hurl questions at her.

"Who are you? Why are you talking to me? Where are you trying to take me? Why are you trying to take me? How do you know my name? What are-"

The mystery lady quickly cut Brian off by putting her arm on his shoulder, smiling at him, and slowly started to rub up and down in a soothing manner, causing Brian to quiet down, and start blushing up a storm.

The woman, after looking at Brian's blushing face, giggled, and started to speak once more.

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation, although you do look cute when you're flustered," she said, a small smile gracing her face.

If it were possible, Brian's face would have turned even redder, but alas, it was already as red as it could be. Before he even had a chance to respond,the lady continued speaking.

"First off, my name is Myra. The reason I am talking to you is because I needed to confirm what I was told-"

Brian quickly interrupted the woman, now named Myra.

"What exactly was it that you were told, and who exactly told you?" Brian asked, concern laced in his voice.

Myra merely pointed behind her before responding.

"I had asked the young man at the armorer stand back there if he knew anyone by the name of Brian Waters, and he had said that he did know a Brian, and that he was usually in this area. I had been looking around for a few minutes, before I spotted you."

Brian looked over Mira's shoulder, and even in the overcrowded street of steel, he could still just barely make out the person in front of the stand on the side of the road.

¨Fuckin' Gendry¨ he muttered. _He did always have a weakness for pretty ladies,_ Brian thought.

"As for the other questions," Myra continued, "I know your name because I was sent to find you by Peter Baelish, and I was ordered to take you to his private chambers in the Red Keep. Does this answer all your questions?"

"I only have one question left.. why the fuck is Petyr Baelish looking for me?" Brian questioned, his words dripping with disbelief.

"Come with me and you can find out." Myra said with a flirtatious yet serious voice.

All of a sudden, Myra started to walk away. After walking about ten feet, she stopped and turned back towards Brian.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Um…" Was all Brian could say as he was caught in indecision. On one hand, I could go with her to meet Lord Baelish, and see what he wants from me… if she actually works for him. _On the other hand, I could just stay here, and avoid a potentially deadly gamble. Well, what's life without taking chances?_

Once Brian finally made up his mind, he looked back to Myra who was waiting for him patiently.

"Well?"

"...fine, I'll go with you." Brian said, feeling as if he was going to regret this decision later.

Myra smiled at him, before waving for him to follow her.

Brian sighed before he started to walk forwards, following after an ecstatic Myra. _This should please lord Baelish_ , She thought, before a smirk graced her face. _He might even reward me for how quick and easy this was._

 **One Hour Later...**

As they were slowly approaching the entrance to the Red Keep, Brian started to get nervous. He had never been in a situation like this, especially not one with one of the most powerful men in King's Landing.

Myra suddenly stopped and turned towards Brian, a look of seriousness in her eyes.

¨Just stay with me, don't talk and you'll be alright.¨ Myra said, making Brian concerned.

¨I thought you said that Pe- I mean Lord Baelish requested that I see him? Why would there be any trouble if he wanted to see me?¨ Brian asked with obvious confusion.

¨The guards around the Red Keep tend to be weary with people they've never seen. Don't talk if you don't have to, they get angry easily.¨ Myra informed.

Brian was about to ask another question, but stopped after hearing a voice that came from the entrance of the Red Keep.

¨Halt, who goes there?¨

One of the guards had spotted the two, and had started to question them.

¨My name is Myra, I work for Lord Petyr Baelish. This is Brian Waters, Lord Baelish has asked for me to take him to his chambers in the Red Keep.¨ Myra explained, with no hesitation.

¨And what business does he have with Lord Baelish?¨ The guard asked, narrowing his eyes at Brian.

Before Myra could respond, Brian completely ignoring what she said, took the guards stare head on, and replied with his own glare.

¨The Lord Baelish does not wish for me to discuss our private information with others.¨

The guard slowly approached Brian, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to drawl at a moments notice.

¨Are you mocking me bastard?¨ The guard asked as he stood nearly face to face with Brian, his words laced with venom.

Brian never shrunk nor yielded from the guards gaze, instead, he responded with,

¨Of course not. I was merely implying that lord Baelish gets angry when others share his secrets. Like how he also gets angry when there are hold ups, and he has to wait before he gets what he wants. And when he gets angry… well, I don't have to explain what happens, do I?¨ Brian said, still looking the guard dead in the eye.

It took a moment for Brian's words to sink in for the guard, but once they did, the guard paled slightly and turned back towards the other guards.

¨Let them through!¨ He exclaimed, trying and failing to hide the fear in his voice.

As Myra and Brian were walking through the gate, the guard grabbed a hold of Brian's arm, and turned him around to face him.

¨P-please explain to Lord Baelish that this delay was just us guards following orders. Will you do that f-for me?¨ The guard asked, desperation clear in his voice.

Brian pretended to think about the matter, before looking back at the man and giving him a reassuring head nod.

¨Of course, you were only following orders after all. But I will have to ask that this does not happen again, Lord Baelish will not be as lenient the next time.¨

The guard immediately looked relieved and rapidly nodded his head, stepping out of Brian's way.

Once Brian was finished talking with the guard, he quickly caught up with Myra, and they started to walk towards the Entrance to the Keep.

Right after they were out of earshot, Myra turned to look at Brian.

¨You know that Lord Baelish only asked me to bring you to his room, you know that there was no limit of time, right?¨

Brian looked at Myra and smirked,

¨Yes, I knew… but he didn't.¨

Myra giggled before guiding Brian over toward the two guards standing in front of the Red Keeps giant doors. The guards both nodded their heads at Myra and Brian and opened the doors for them to enter.

Once they had entered the keep, Myra quickly directed Brian towards a set of spiral stairs, and gestured for him to follow.

Once they started climbing the stairs, Brian's heart started beating at an extremely rapid pace. _Okay, this is it. You just spent the last hour thinking about how you should behave, and what to say. You. Are. Ready._

While Brian was thinking, Myra had led them to the door to Petyr Baelish's chambers.

¨Here we are. Lord Baelish's private chambers. This is where I leave you.¨ And with that, Myra turned and started to walk away.

¨Wait...What?¨ Brian asked, shock and confusion present in his question.

¨Don't worry, you'll be fine.¨

That was the last response he received before Myra walked back down the stairs.

 _Okay Brian, you can do this. All you have to do is go in there, see what Petyr Baelish wants, and get the fuck out of here._ And with those final thoughts, Brian knocked on the wooden door.

Near instantly he got a response from inside the chambers,

¨You may enter.¨

Just hearing the voice gave Brian the chills, but he steeled his nerves and opened up the door.

Brian was confused.

He was expecting there to be some fancy lord with expensive silk dressings with gold, silver, emerald, and millions of other jewels embroidered in them. He expected him to try and look perfect, their face covered in makeup, and absolutely no imperfections on their skin.

Brian knew that he was expecting much, but he had absolutely no connections with lords whatsoever, and he had no idea how they presented themselves.

What he got however, was a normal looking man with black hair, that had a hint of grey, dressed in fine clothes, and had the signs of a beard growing.

But that was not the most surprising part. The most surprising part was that the same man was sitting down at a table that had two chairs to it, and on the table were two glasses and a pitcher of wine.

The Lord Baelish greeted Brian with a smile and made a small gesture with his hand.

¨You must be thirsty. please, sit. Come have a drink with me.¨ Petyr said as he reached over and poured a glass of wine for Brian.

Brian looked at Petyr for a moment, before walking forward and sat down in the chair opposite to Petyr.

Petyr smiled as he held out the cup of wine for Brian. After Brian had grabbed the glass, Petyr inspected the young man in front of him.

He was of average height, and had a solid build, unlike his now dead half brother. He had a mop of raven black hair that reached his shoulders, and light blue eyes. _At the very least, he looks healthier than Robin ever did,_ Petyr thought dryly.

After Petyr was done inspecting the young man, he decided to finally speak.

¨Do you know who I am?¨

Brian was about to speak, before a thought ran through his mind, _What if he's testing me?_ And with that thought in mind, Brian took a few seconds before answering.

¨You are Lord Petyr Baelish, The man who has been looking for me.¨ Petyr let out a light chuckle, and Brian knew that he had made the right choice.

¨Yes, I am the one who has been looking for you. Do you have any idea as to why?¨ Baelish asked, looking at Brian with curiosity in his eyes.

¨I have no idea… lord Baelish.¨ Brian scolded himself mentally. He had nearly forgotten to include his proper title.

Baelish smirked before answering his own question,

¨The reason I have been looking for you is because It is time for you to learn about your heritage.¨

Brian looked at Petyr, confusion written on his face,

¨Look, Lord Baelish, I'm going to tell you all you need to know about my heritage,¨ he said, putting an extra emphasis on heritage. ¨My mother worked in a brothel, and she died when I was two-and-ten. My father was just some drunk that wanted a quick fuck, and I'm the product of that mix.¨

Petyr looked towards the boy with a smirk growing on his face. He leaned forward, planting both of his elbows on the table, and looked Brian straight in the eyes.

¨And what if I told you that you were more, much more than you just said? What if I told you that your father wasn't 'just some old drunk'?¨

¨...What do you mean?¨ Brian asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. ¨Who is my father?¨

¨Jon Arryn.¨

The room became so deathly quiet, you could hear a pin drop from the next room over.

¨W-what?¨ Bryan questioned, his brain running in circles inside his head. _How could- No. No way. That impossible! Impossible! My mother would have told me if he was my father...wouldn't she?_

As Brian was still trying to wrap his head around this newfound information, Petyr pulled out one of the letters that were in his pockets.

¨If you don't believe me, read this letter. This is one of the last letters he wrote, and is quite important to you.

With shaky hands, Brian reached over and grabbed the letter that Petyr was holding on to. After he grabbed the letter, Brian began to read the letter, his face doing little to hide the shock of what he was reading.

Once he had reread the letter multiple times, he looked up at Petyr, who had been studying him while he read the letter, and asked him the only question that he could think of,

¨Does this mean that I… Im not a-¨ Before Brian could even finish his sentence, Petyr interrupted him.

¨A bastard? No, not any more.¨ Petyr said, a smirk gracing his face.

¨Lord Baelish, this is… I-¨

¨Please, Call me Petyr.¨ Petyr interrupted.

¨Petyr… why now?¨ Brian asked, curious as to why he chose this time to seek him out.

¨This was the only time that I was able to search for you,¨ Explained Petyr. ¨Before your father died, he had told me that he believed that he was in danger. Once he learned that you were born, he was watching you from afar. He had trusted me with informing you of your true heritage once he passed away, and helping condition you for lordship.¨ At this, Petyr hands Brian the other letter that he has. ¨This letter is the last letter that your father ever wrote. He wanted me to give it to you should you ever be in doubt.¨

Petyr hands Brian the letter, and told him to read it.

Brian slowly breaks the seal on the letter, and started to read.

* * *

 _To my son Brian,_

 _If you are reading this letter, I am most likely dead._

 _I know that I was not there for you when you needed me, and for that I am truly sorry._

 _I gave this letter to Petyr so that when the time comes, he can help you on your journey to lordship._

 _I trust Petyr with all of my life, and this is why I want him to become your godfather._

 _I know that you probably hate me, and you have every right to do so. I failed you and your mother, but I must ask that you listen to my words._

 _Petyr is a good friend, and has served on the small council with me for years._

 _I have asked him to help condition you for lordship, but it is still up to you._

 _Will you accept your legitimization? Will you become the lord that house Arryn needs?_

 _Know that I will always love you, no matter what choices you make, you are still my son._

 _Signed,_

 _Jon Arryn, Hand of the King, Lord of the Eyrie, Lord paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East, Head of House Arryn._

* * *

Brian wiped away at his watery eyes, not even caring if he cried in front of a lord.

Petyr rose from his chair, and slowly walked over to Brian. Petyr put his hand on his shoulder in a father-like manor, and softly asked Brian a question.

¨Will you do it... Will you become the lord that your father wanted you to be?¨

Brian looked straight at Petyr, a look of determination in his eyes, and said only two words.

¨Teach me.¨

* * *

 **AN: There are probably going to be people that will question Brian's actions in this chapter, so I am going to help explain why he did what he did.**

 **As stated near the start of this chapter, Brian prides himself with his street smarts. What this means is that he may not be the most intelligent person, but he is knowledgeable of people, and how they act.**

 **This is why when talking to the guard that he was a bit of an asshole.**

 **He knew that all he had to do is mention that the guard could get on the bad side of a powerful lord, and he knew that the guard would let him through, even if the guard only did it to appease Lord Baelish.**

 **But when he was talking to Petyr, he was nervous, intimidated, and slightly scared. He didn't fully know what he could and could not say, so he chose to think over his words carefully, as opposed to speaking without thinking. He may not have had a life of nobility or luxury, but he is smart enough to know that you don't insult someone of power in their own house by interrupting them, or starting arguments.**

 **I apologize if the emotional scenes aren't that good, i'm not really good at writing emotions.**

 **What do you prefer? A short(2500-3000) chapter every few days, or longer(5000-7000) chapter done once a week? Please comment and tell me what you would like.**

 **Thank you for reading, the next chapter is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Im Back! I just wanted to say that I am going to be working on another project, one that was recommended by a fan of this story, and I may not have as much time working on this story as I want.**

 **I will still work on this story, but dont be surprised if it takes me a while to update it. I will try for once a week, with chapter around 5000 words, but we will see.**

 **With all that said, Enjoy the next chapter of Lord Of The Eyrie.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Becoming a Lord Pt. 1**

 **(Kings Landing: Two Month Later)**

Brian sighed as he put the papers in his hand down on the desk in front of him. Part of Petyr's teaching was having Brian help Petyr run his whore house, and by helping him by inspecting all the expenses of the Crown due to Petyr's position as Master of Coin.

 _Gods, At this rate the Crown will be indebted to every major house in a years time!_ Brian thought.

Robert Baratheon had been the King of Westeros for nearly 18 years. Throughout those years he proved time and time again that he had never been, and never will be, a good king. When he wasn't eating and drinking, he was out hunting whores and fucking boars, or whatever it was that week. The only thing that he did more constantly than drinking was spending money, and there in-lies the problem. Throughout all of Roberts reign, he had accumulated a massive debt. If the people of Kings Landing where to learn of how much Robert owed, there would be riots, and absolute chaos.

Robert owed a total of 6 million gold dragons.

3 million of which are owed to Lord Tywin Lannister, 2 million are owed to the Iron Bank of Bravos, and the remaining 1 million is owed to the Faith of the Seven and other major houses.

How one can become indebted to a religious group, Brian had no clue. _Although... there are some things that I still don't know,_ Brian thought, a small frown on his face. _I just wish that Petyr would teach me everything._

Petyr had gotten a Maester to help teach Brian about the history of house Arryn, and about the other major houses of Westeros. Petyr himself had been teaching him about politics, the different powers each house held over their respective lands, and how to forge powerful alliances. Brian was extremely grateful that Petyr had devoted some of his time towards his education. But, Brian was not an idiot. He knew that there was some information that Petyr was not telling him, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

 _I know in these last few months I've been given an education that most could only dream of… but I know that Petyr could teach me more! But why doesn't he?_

Brian had been having similar thoughts to these for days now. Brian had never been one to brag about his achievements, but even he knew that he had taken to his studies at an extraordinary rate. The Maester that Petyr has hired had even told him so on multiple occasions.

It was true that he was still lacking in some knowledge of Westerosi law, but with Petyr (whom Brian had started to refer to as uncle Petyr), Brian believed that he could learn so much more!

This is why Brian was mad at Petyr. He knew that as it was, he could be a good leader. But Brian believed that if Petyr would tell him this secret knowledge, he could become an amazing ruler.

 _He still avoids the topic every time I try and talk to him about it. Does he not believe I'll need the information? Does he… does he truly not trust me?_

Brian's eyes partially widen at his last thought. Brian himself had been weary of Petyr for the first few weeks, but Petyr had been nothing but helpful towards him. With all that Petyr had done for Brian in these last two months, Brian was confident that if there was anyone he could trust, it would be Lord Petyr Baelish.

 _If… if he truly doesn't trust me, I'll give him a reason to trust me! Then he'll have to teach me everything he knows!_

Brian smiled as he stood up from his chair, his mind already formulating a plan to get Petyr to fully trust him.

Early on in Brian's studies both Petyr and Brian learned that he was quite good at formulating plans, tactics, and strategies. Every day Petyr would present him with a problem and every day Brian would find a logical solution, although finding a logical solution sometimes took more time than Brian would care to admit. Nevertheless, Petyr was quite impressed with how Brian was progressing, often comparing Brian to himself as a boy.

Brian was proud of how he was progressing in his studies, and he would often think that his father would be proud of him too.

 _I may not have known that he was my father for long, but I know that he was a wise and just man. I only hope that I could become like that one day._

Brian walked towards his dresser, grabbing the finest robes that he could find. There had been word that the king was to return soon, and he was bringing the new Hand of the King Eddard Stark with him.

Brian was not sure on what he thought about Lord Stark. On one hand, he was loyal to a fault, and would do anything for his family. On the other hand, his loyalty could be used to exploit him.

 _It's sad to think that an honest man could ever be exploited like that,_ Brian thought as he was getting dressed. _But it's even sadder to know that he is allowing that, just because of his damned honor._

Once Brian had finished dressing, he walked out of his room, and into the main chamber, where he was met with the sight of Petyr Baelish.

¨Ah, Brian, you're up. I was just about to wake you.¨ Petyr greeted as he watched Brian walk into the room.

¨Good morning uncle Petyr. Why you were going to wake me?¨ Brian asked.

¨I was going to wake you so I could inform you that the King is expected to return later today.¨

Petyr and Brian had been talking about the kings return for the longest time. It was essential that they got the king to recognize that Brian was the bastard son of Jon Arryn, and that Jon had legitimized him before his untimely death.

Brian couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. ¨Excellent. When do you believe that he is to arrive?¨

¨My sources tell me that the king is to arrive around midday. Once he is here, I will try and convince him to join the Small Council meeting and I will bring up the question then. The less people that immediately know about your lordship, the better.¨ Petyr informed/explained.

¨Why would less people knowing about me be better?¨ Brian questioned.

¨There will most likely be people who question your rule. The less time they have to make an argument against us, the better.¨ Petyr explained.

¨But… why would they argue? In his letter it says that his last wish was to legitimize me, does it not? What grounds would they have to argue?¨

¨Some may not believe that it was a coincidence that Jon Arryn and Robin Arryn died mere days apart from each other. Some may believe that you are trying to take over House Arryn by faking your legitimacy after the trueborn lords are dead.¨ Petyr explained.

Brian was absolutely shocked. _I… I never thought of it that way!_

¨But,¨ Petyr continued. ¨As long as we convince the king to legitimize you, they can't argue against your claim.¨

Brian nodded his head, clearly relieved.

¨I don't know what is should say to the king… uncle Petyr, what should I say to him?¨ Brian asked.

¨Let me handle the talking, I just need you to look the part of a lord. Could you do this for me?¨ Petyr asked.

¨Yes uncle Petyr, yes I can.¨ Brian answered, a firmness in his voice.

And with that, Petyr stood up and walked out of the chambers, thinking about the best way to convince Robert Baratheon.

 **Time Skip.**

Robert Baratheon was tired.

He had just ridden for most of the day, there had been trouble during the ride, and he wasn't able to have any wine whilst he was riding. All Robert wanted to do was drink and whore his day away, so when he saw Petyr Baelish approaching from his brothel, he was not in the best of moods.

¨What the bloody hell do you want?¨ Robert asked.

Petyr was quite used to Roberts language and blatant disregard for respect by now.

¨Your grace, I have come across something that requires your attention. I would ask that you join the Small Council so that we can all address this unique situation.¨ Petyr explained.

¨Why can't you fuckin' deal with it?! Can't you see i'm busy?!¨ Robert shouted.

Petyr gave Robert an apologetic smile before answering. ¨Apologies your grace, but this matter requires your attention specifically. And I regret to inform you that my brothel has been having some maintenance problems, no one can use the building im afraid. It should be fixed in a couple of days.¨

Robert narrowed his eyes at Petyr. ¨Gods damn you Baelish… fine! I'll go to the meeting. I suppose it's time to break my streak.¨ He announced.

Everyone on the Small Council knew about Roberts streak. How could they not? In all of the years that Robert had been king, he had only gone to four Small Council meetings.

¨Excellent.¨

And with that, Petyr and Robert started walking towards the Small Council chambers.

* * *

It had taken them a few minutes to reach the chambers, due to Robert stopping and complaining every so often, but they had finally arrived.

Just as Petyr and Robert entered the chambers, they could hear a conversation happening.

¨Without the king?¨ a gruff voice asked.

¨Winter may be coming, but i'm afraid the same could not be said for my brother.¨ a lighter voice responded.

Robert chose this exact moment to walk into the room.

¨Says who?!¨ Robert asked rhetorically.

Almost all of the Small Council members did a double take, seeing as the King would actually be showing up for one of their meetings.

Petyr took this moment to speak up.

¨I had convinced the king that it would be in his best interest to show for this particular meeting.¨

Everyone looked towards Robert, who had by now sat down in his chair. Robert could feel everyone staring at him, so he decided to finally get started.

¨Can we just start the damn meeting?!¨

After Robert spoke, everyone returned to their designated seats.

Robert turned towards Petyr, annoyance evident in his eyes.

¨Tell me Baelish, what was this news that I had to hear?¨ He asked.

Petyr smirked before addressing all of the members of the council.

¨As you all know Jon Arryn is dead.¨ He said, before Robert interrupted him.

¨Yes, we all bloody well know that!¨

¨What you may not know however,¨ Petyr continued. ¨Is that Robin Arryn has also died.¨

Everyone except Varys looked at Petyr in shock.

¨You speak truthfully? Robin Arryn has truly died?¨ Ned Stark asked.

¨Yes Lord Stark, the boy truly is dead. However, that is not who I wanted to talk about today. who I wanted to talk about is Brian Waters.¨

At this, everyone(save for Petyr) turned towards the King with a questioning look.

¨What?¨ Robert asked. ¨He's not mine.¨

At this, everyone turned back to Petyr, who was looking around with a smug look on his face.

¨Who is this Brian Waters that you speak of, and what does this have to do with Jon Arryn and Robin Arryn?¨ Ned asked.

¨Brian Waters has everything to do with the Arryns. He is after all, Jon Arryns last son.¨ Petyr announced.

It took Ned a few seconds to understand what Petyr was implying, but when he did, he glared at Petyr.

¨Jon Arryn would never-!¨ Ned was exclaiming, before Petyr handed him and the rest of the council letters and interrupted him.

¨Read the letter Lord Stark, and you will find that he not only did, but fully acknowledged it as well.¨

Only once every member of the council had read and reread the letter, did Petyr speak again.

¨This is what I wished to talk about. I have met with this Brian Waters, and have seen the kind of person he is. I ask you, your Grace, that you legitimize the child just as Jon had wanted.¨

Robert was still looking at the letter in absolute shock, as was the rest of the Council.

¨Your grace, due to the lack of trueborn heir, and due to Lysas frail body, I think this to be the best decision for house Arryn.¨ Maester Pycelle said.

Robert nodded his head, agreeing with the Maester.

¨Baelish, how old did you say this boy is?¨ He asked.

¨18, your Grace.¨ Petyr replied.

¨Gods, he must of had em just after Kings landing fell!¨ Robert exclaimed before laughing. ¨I didn't think that Jon had it in em!¨ **(This is just me estimating, I dont know the exact dates)**

¨Your Grace,¨ Ned finally spoke up. ¨What do you wish to do?¨

That truly was the question that was on everyone's mind. Robert, for all of his faults, was not completely stupid. He understood the implications of there being a new trueborn son of house Arryn. He knew that the person would also inherit more than just the Eyrie.

Just before Robert was about to speak, Varys took this time to finally speak up.

¨Oddly suspicious dont you think? Jon Arryn dies of a sickness, and only a few days later the young lord Robin dies too. And now there are letters saying that Jon Arryn has a bastard child. While I do not question the word of Jon Arryn, It does raise suspicion about the past events.¨ he said, getting nods from some of the council members.

¨I've made my decision.¨ Robert said, in a rare moment of intelligence. ¨Ill legitimize the boy, But only under one condition. He'll have to marry Myrcella, and bring house Arryn and house Baratheon together.¨ Robert announced with a firmness in his voice.

Once again the council was in shock, only this time, they ALL were in shock.

Petyr quickly shook off his confused expression, and replaced it with an arrogant smirk.

 _This is going much better than I thought it would... but after all, it was my plan._

¨I think that he will agree to that term.¨ Petyr said.

After Roberts monstrous announcement, the meeting had toned down again, and they dealt with the remaining item on the agenda.

Robert had decided to have a tournament in Ned's honor, which was greatly opposed by the latter after learning of the dept that the crown was in. The remainder of the meeting was planning when the tourney was to be, and how exactly they would set it up. Ned was able to talk Robert into dropping the total prize amount down to 60,000 gold crowns, as opposed to Roberts 80,000 gold crowns, which the council considered a small victory.

Once the meeting was called to an end, Petyr quickly made his way towards the chambers that Brian was staying.

Once he arrived, he quickly made his presence known.

¨Brian, come out here. I bring news from the king.¨

Petyr herd the opening and closing of doors, and could hear footsteps closing in on his location. Once Brian had arrived, he quickly bombarded Petyr with questions.

¨How did it go? What happened? Did they believe you? Will I be legitimized? What-¨ Before Brian could speak more, Petyr swiftly cut him off.

¨Calm yourself Brian.¨

Brian blushed before calming down slightly.

¨What happened?¨ he asked, still nervous.

¨You are soon to be legitimized by the king.¨ Petyr explained.

Brian could feel himself relax, and let out a sigh of relief.

¨However,¨ Petyr added. ¨There is one condition that you have to accept.¨

Brian could feel the relief slowly fading away, as it started to get replaced with fear and panic.

¨W-what is the condition?¨ he asked.

Petyr smirked before answering.

¨You are to be married to Robert Baratheons daughter Myrcella Baratheon. For you to get legitimized, you must accept the betrothal.¨

Brian felt the fear and panic fade away, and was consumed by one feeling, confusion.

And so Brian, in all of his wisdom, had only one thing to say.

¨What?¨

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay, hope this makes up for it! I know that this is not as long as I had promised, but next time there will be a MUCH bigger chapter.**

 **As for why Robert wants to marry off Myrcella, put yourself in his shoes. After Jon Arryn died, Lysa and Robin fled to the Eyrie (Imagine that he never learned of Robins death), and have not made contact with the Crown since. Robert could interpret that many ways, but I believe that he would be smart enough to know that any connection to house Arryn that he had would have died with Jon.**

 **Robert already had some of the kingdoms that disliked him/had no connections with him, so when he hears that there is a son of Jon Arryn (who is conveniently near his daughters age) that only needs to be legitimized to become the head of house Arryn, I think that he would try and use that situation to his advantage, if only to restore relations to house Arryn.**

 **However, this does not mean that Brian will be paired with Myrcella. I will be putting up a poll to see who you want him to be paired with. I have mentally prepared situations in which he could be paired with most of the houses(within reason).**

 **Thanks for reading, next upload coming soon!**


End file.
